Wandering Path: A Demetri Fanfiction
by NhBdy
Summary: Demetri and Felix, the two of the most active members of the Volturi guard, have lives even Aro could never dream up. They have a family. A dangerous one. The two are caught up in a dangerous battle that even they might someday lose, all for one girl....
1. Take me

**Wandering Path**

**"Demetri! Hurry up stupid! I mean... um.... please?" I grinned. I couldn't help it of course; its just she was so damn **_**lovable**_**. Being born into the 1900s, ladies were expected to be polite and to still be a virgin before marriage. Evelyn was neither, thanks to Felix's blunt talking and my love. But then again, this wasn't the 19****th**** century. Her blush reminded me of another era, another day, of happier times when you couldn't taste the fear in the air. Not like now. **

**"C'mon, pleasssssssssssse?" She begged. When she begged that way, it was nearly impossible to resist. Not like I could resist anyway. Her soft voice was far too alluring to ignore for a human mortal, let alone a lonely Volturi warrior in need of a lover. **_**Thank you God, for her, for everything.**_

**"Alright," I sighed as I held my arms out for her, "Hop up." Evelyn laughed in delight, and scrambled onto my back. I steadied her, and asked if she was ready.**

**"Yep! Thank you!" She said accompanied by another happy laugh. Whatever will I had built up before, evaporated with that joyous curve of her full cherry red lips. **_**Anything to make her happy,**_** I thought with another grateful prayer to the lord. I could feel her tangled-but-still-soft bronze curls caressing my cheek, and I breathed in the wild, lusty scent of her. It was still dawn, and the rocky beach was abandoned this morning, except for us. **

**"C'mon you big coward, afraid of a morning jog?" She whispered in my ear. **

**"Getting restless, huh? I'll teach you how to be fight with the Volturi tracker!" I said back, with the addition of a playful snarl. I swung her off my back, and into my arms, where I proceeded into teasing her with quick, tempting kisses.**

**"Hey! Not..... Fair....." She yelped between kisses.**

**"You asked for it!" I said with a mischievous growl.**

**"If your gonna tempt me, don't tease-"She never got to finish her sentence, as we were both suddenly preoccupied with a particularly passionate kiss. I pulled back swiftly, scared of hurting her. **_**Demetri, don't lose it old boy, **_**I cautioned myself. **_**She's still breakable. **_**Her soft, warm lips molded against my own again, and I lost my train of thought. Her hands explored my chest, as mine tangled in her hair, pulling her closer to me.**

**"Do you need a bed? Lookin' pretty damn busy," A familiar voice inquired. A **_**very**_** familiar voice. We both froze, and Felix grinned, his broad shoulders quivering with suppressed laughter. I snarled, not a playful sound this time, and set Evelyn down, as much as it hurt to do so. With her out of harm's way, I lunged for my brother's throat, already prepared to escort him to Hell's Gates myself.**

**We grappled with each other, fighting our problems and differences out. It worked of course, before long we were laughing again, putting each other into headlocks and forcing each other to swallow sand. We weren't the only ones laughing; my mate too laughed with delight, her laughs like the pealing of bells. I shook the sand out of my curly black hair, and swung Evelyn back into my arms. We had the movement down perfectly since the first time we met, back in Chicago, were she had first leaped into my arms on that fateful first night.**

_**Ah... don't think about back then. Stick to the present, stick to the present, **_**I chanted to myself. Evelyn sighed in my arms, and burrowed her face into my cold chest, breathing in my scent. It was like she could read my mind- or smell my distress. **

**"I saved my little sister from getting carried away on a beach and getting embarrassed, and this is how you repay me? Pah. I won't forget this, stupid brother!" Felix complained from the ground. **

**"Look, I think our 'little sister' is long passed being embarrassed. Felix, do you have **_**any**_** idea how many times something like this has happened? You're like a one man chaperone. Besides, I had it under control," I addressed. **

**"**_**Control**_**? I've seen **_**dogs **_**with more control!" Felix snorted. "No offense," Felix said quickly, turning to Evelyn. **_**Little bastard, **_**I complained to myself. He would have to pay for that later. **

**Evelyn wasn't one of **_**us**_**, exactly. She was a half breed, half werewolf, half vampire. It was unique mix, and thus her vampire genes clashed with the werewolf ones, allowing her to change into a fox at will and to still bear an elemental gift. It was an inside joke among us, calling her our hot little vixen. It really wasn't fair to tease her when she couldn't defend herself, but she really was adorable when she flushed cherry red.**

**To the Volturi, I was still solo, and an object of desire among the other "singles." If my masters knew of my sweet Evelyn, she would be dead by false claim of being dangerous, or by claim of being half werewolf, a species already considered "dead" by the Volturi. And if they knew she was mine, they would hurt her to control me. **

**"'Sides, would Jane or Heidi consider **_**that**_** controlled? Even if our little Evey here wasn't quite so **_**hot**_**?" Felix teased with another unfair, inside joke. I barely noticed, I was so used to it. Evelyn could deal with the fire jokes; he would see how hot she was when she burned his ass with her "hot" little gift. He was more serious now, but he was still smiling. I winced as I thought of his first words. Jane, I could deal with. Heidi.... would kill Evelyn. I broke into a cold sweat as my eyes met Felix's own. His eyes widened as he realized what he'd just said. I clutched Evelyn closer to me, and closed my eyes, becoming as unresponsive as stone.**

**"Umm... Dom... That hurts." Evelyn breathed. I loosened my hold immediately, but kept her in my arms. I wasn't ready to let go of her. Not yet. I would never forgive myself, or anyone else for that matter, if they hurt her. My lip curled into a snarl at the thought.**

**"Demetri? Felix? Is something wrong?" She asked. I realized she could feel my developing growl through my chest, and I took a deep breath of her scent to calm myself and her, and breathed out.**

**"Its fine, love," I assured. "Fine, I promise."**

**"Don't pull that one on me," She demanded with a withering glare, matching the winter's chill, despite her gift. "I'm not that stupid." Her gaze softened, and she ran her warm hand along the length of my face. "What is it? Who is it?"**

**I sighed. She would figure out anyway, as she always did. "Just you."**

**"Ha. Big help. It's **_**them**_**, isn't it?" Her voice quivered in fear. Aside from Felix and I, Evelyn was terrified of our masters and our profession. When asleep at night, she sobbed, cried, and wailed our names in terror. She wouldn't admit it come morning, but I knew she had dreamt of them in her sleep. It was easy to tell who she meant; her eyes would grow wide, terrified, and nervous.**

**I pulled her gently back to me, and rocked her softly. "They'll never touch you, mark my words," I crooned. "Never." Even as I said this, my blood red eyes combed the beach, searching for any familiar, too familiar, scents.**

**I coughed. "Felix, did you come for a reason, or just to hinder us?" I asked, trying to distract my fox from her terrors.**

**"Actually, no," Felix said, catching on. Thanks to his mother he wasn't born slow witted. "Like you said, a one man show of chaperones," he said with a wink. "Besides, who else is awake to keep you from kicking up sand? Damn, if I wasn't here, Volterra would be an ancient ruin, what with all the earthquakes. Don't worry; I'd be the lone survivor. Who else would keep you from stripping each other in public and starting to-"**

**"That's it, OUT! Move it stupid brother! Before I do something you'll regret!" I snarled.**

**"Alright! Alright! Just sayin' though!"**

**"Felix, if you aren't gone in 5 seconds...." I hissed under my breathe. Being to quiet was no problem. He **_**would **_**hear. **_**And if not, I get the satisfaction of his head on a platter**_**, I thought mercilessly.**

**"See ya Evey! I'll be back to save your virtue later!" He said with another dirty grin. Before I could find something to throw at the lascivious bastard, he was gone, and the only thing that remained was Felix's scent and his memory. **

**Of course, if I had it my way he would never have been alive to leave those behind. My charge nuzzled me, reminding me of why Felix was here in the first place. I chuckled.**

**"Do you want to go home now? Squeeze in a few more hours before the matchmakers leave me to my fate?" I inquired.**

**"Mmm. Not a bad idea. And what, pray tell, if I don't give you back?" She asked with a throaty and lusty laugh.**

**"That would be just fine, if they didn't send Felix in after me." **

**"In that case, go on ahead. I'll catch up to you later," she teased.**

**"Not a chance," I breathed. With that, we started where we left off.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**"Hey Demetri! Did you get a kick out of your little vixen's-"I slammed into Felix before he could land us all into a rat's nest of trouble. Giana leaned over the sleek reception desk, curious but not disrespectfully so.**

**"Boys, is there a problem?" She inquired.**

**"No. Its fine Giana," I said calmly, as if I wasn't mobbing my one-time ally. Felix squirmed on the floor, pinned there by my foot. With a surge of unexpected violence, he tossed me aside and began to make towards the exit. I hurdled into him, taking him down again. Giana coolly observed us over the desk, watching the turmoil unfold. **

**"Where do you think you're going? Afraid of Caius?" I queried, my tone as if uninterested. **

**"Away.... from.... Afton...." Felix panted. **_**Damn. **_**I was hauled off Felix then, and flung into the east wall by an unseen hand. I shook my head and started to get off my feet, before I was suddenly thrown onto the ground at Afton's feet. This telekinesis thing was wearing on me, but at least Aro was happy enough. **

**"What, exactly, were you doing playing with Felix?" Afton snickered. His long, dark hair was beginning to evade his hair tie, and it framed his face and offset crimson eyes perfectly. I swore under my breath, and threw myself forwards, knocking him back against Giana's desk, where she watched with an uncertain expression. She moved politely back, waiting for us to at least maim each other. **

**Afton was a fine fighter, but he had nothing on me. Gift or no gift, I spun around, knocking him to where Felix had been less than 30 seconds ago. A blazing pain unexpectedly doubled me over, and I was writhing on the floor, thinking only of the burning agony and of how I hoped my sweet Evelyn would never have to feel this fire that burned in my cold, stone body.**

**"Are you finished yet?" An apathetic voice asked. I couldn't answer between my sobs, and the fire roared inside of me. My mind swirled and throbbed with the inferno, and my sight filmed with a red haze.**

**"Jane, lighten up!" I heard Felix yelp.**

**"I **_**said **_**are you finished yet?" Jane hissed, her child's body not fitting for her tone of voice. The agony amplified and I sobbed for mercy. Thankfully, the pain vanished. I leaped up, ready to bolt. Felix had grasped Jane's arms from behind and her head whipped uselessly as she tried to see him. He had it covered with Jane; she wasn't strong. Afton had disappeared somewhere, his scent leading to the main antechamber.**

**"Aro is wondering what's taking you so long," Giana requested. "You might want to hurry." **_**Aro. Right, **_**I took a deep breath.**

**"Felix, let her up. And thank you," I said gratefully. Felix smiled gratefully, and shoved her small body out of the posh lobby, and into the elevator.**

**"Soooooo, are you done beating me up for the day?" He asked playfully.**

**"Until next time, yes. Watch that tongue of yours though; it almost landed us in a bear trap. Or a fox trap," I said.**

**"Ha ha. Very funny."**

**"I'm serious you bastard!"**

**"Than don't crack jokes!" We bickered on like that until the elevator stopped, and Felix shoved Jane back out again. The rest of our colleagues were there, waiting for us. **

**"Demetri! Felix! There you are! You gave me a fright; I was terrified we might have to start without you! And Jane too!" Aro sang. He was as cheerful as usual, dancing around, his pitch black cloak sweeping the floor. But I was only half there. I was already planning my escape, dreaming of Evelyn. Something stomped on my foot, bringing me back to the present.**

**"I said, Demetri, do you perchance have any plans this fine afternoon? I was thinking you two deserve a break, what with all the fine things you've done for us!" Aro crooned. **

**"No, no plans. I was considering just walking in the woods earlier, I'm not positive on that idea now..." I debated. Of course, I had no real desire to walk in the woods, but it was too late now. I glanced out the window, and saw to my faint surprise it was snowing. I turned back to Aro, making it seem like I knew the flurry of graceful flakes were there beforehand.**

**"Ah, but of course! 'White links to my heart, drifting like white lace heaven sent, where the hunter follows his master's scent.' By all means, go! Just be back by the bell's toll!" Aro chanted, with a small, sad smile. As I turned for the woods, I caught one glimpse of Felix's wild grin.**

**"Have fun buddy," He uttered, so only I could hear. "Enjoy yourself whilst I'm not there!" I aimed a kick in his general direction, and he dodged neatly aside.**

**"I will," I said with a grin. I wasn't planning on breaking my word.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**I followed Evelyn's trail, but randomly so, as if I had simply gone for a walk in the snow. It was beautiful of course, but it still had nothing on my Evelyn. The scent grew fresher, but I couldn't see my lover yet, nor hear her. That was fine; she never was seen unless she wanted to be seen.**

**"Evelyn," I spoke softly. I wasn't worried if she could hear me, she always came when I called. I soft yip proved my point, and I looked up into a grand oak, my mouth curving into a carefree laugh. **

**"C'mon girl, come on down. What are you doing up there anyway?" I laughed. Evelyn grinned down at me, her eyes dancing. Her tail snaked around her body, and she cocked her head to the left. **

_**Ahh, my little fox**_**, I sighed happily. Even in this canine shape, no sane mortal could miss the beauty here. Those amber eyes played over me, and her gait was smooth and catlike as she trotted down the branch over my head. She paused then, warning me with her gaze. Before she dropped, she knelt to lick a clump of snow, and then she jumped into my arms.**

**I was accustomed to her shape shifting, and I caught her curvy and lithe, once more human shape easily. **

**"Mmm, not exactly proper woods attire, aye?" I grinned. **

**"Peh. What do you know?" She asked, smoothing down her red gingham miniskirt swiftly. My eyes roamed over the fishnets and the black felt pea coat, and they feasted there. **

**"Its fine love, **_**I**_** don't mind," I chuckled. **

**"I'm sure you don't! If I'd known you were coming, I could have given you some warning!" She giggled.**

**"I didn't know either," I laughed, giddy. She complied with a lusty kiss, and her arms wound around my neck. **_**Really, who wouldn't want to be me? **_**She pulled back, but still clung to me, her head tucked under my chin.**

**"No really Evelyn, what were you doing up there?" I asked as soon as my senses had returned.**

**"Before? What do you think I was doing silly? I was eating snow! Don't tell me you've never eaten snow before!" She mocked, her laugh so sweet and soft. **

**"Probably when I was still human. Or not. From what I remember, they weren't big on embarrassing public actions in the 17****th**** century."**

**"So what, 300 years ago?"**

**"252, actually. Work on your math!"**

**"I can't help it, it's nearly impossible to concentrate with you close, let alone seducing me!" She argued playfully**

**"**_**I'm**_** seducing you? Hate to ruin your day, but I'm really not all that defensive. Mentally anyway." I chuckled, and then started to move in. She stopped me with one slender finger to my lips. **_**Physically too, **_**I thought as I stared at her chest, while her cleavage grew and shrank as she moved. **

**"Tut tut! Patience first! How shall you ever learn?" She said in mock severity. **

**"Right then, what must I do?" I laughed yet again, surprised at my impatience. **

**"Hmmm.... First, set me down. Then, I'll teach you how to eat snow." **_**Teach? What the hell? Its **_**snow **_**already, **_**I thought, mystified, but I set her down.**

**"Righty!" She said with a mischievous smile. "Watch me, you'll know what to do; its instinct." My fox scooped up a large quantity of the stuff, and fondled nature's lace in her capable hands. **_**Is she going to give me a face washing? Or start a fight? Only women can understand their own minds... **_

**To my faint surprise, she did neither. Instead, she licked it up, flake by flake. Her tongue danced around it, gently diminishing its size. **_**She's teasing me damn it! **_**I nearly moaned with desire, and her eyes mocked me. She stepped forward then, the snow long since captive in her sweet mouth. **_**Good lord... What next? **_**My throat fanned with need, though for lust rather than blood.**

**She pulled my closer still, until we were scantly centimeters apart. Her firm breasts crushed against my chest, her heart pounding out a rhythm. Those lips, so sweet, molded into mine until she was the only thing that mattered. They parted slightly, the very essence of winter tumbling into my mouth, not yet melted.**

**I savored the fresh taste, until her own tongue reclaimed mine. I moaned from my throat, and our hands danced over the other, our breath hot in our mouths. Her legs, her legs! They wrapped around my waist and we sank into the snow. My hand slipped under Evelyn's skirt, to enfold her thigh while her fingers made quick work of the Volturi's signature dark cloak. It was amazing how much that cape represented, and how quickly she took it off. I didn't stop to think about it however, her hands and mine had just grown more ambitious.**

**Her warm, soft lips trailed down my chin and throat, when they stopped at my collarbone, as the only thing resisting her was my shirt. She gently nibbled, and our movements grew more frantic, more desperate. **

**Alas, my simple off white, short-lived, cotton shirt was shredded; in between her and I, a dangerous place at this position and time. Fire raced through me, but a very different fire from Jane's. I curled around Evelyn as her overcoat, then tank top, tore into little white and black scraps under my influence. I groaned as her warm, bare skin touched my exposed flesh, and I felt her heartbeat drum a mile a minute. **

**"Demetri," she gasped, "Someone's coming."**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Sorry it's so racy peoplez! Theres a REASON it's rated M! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STEPHENIE MEYER'S CHARACTERS. i wish i owned Demetri, but i don't. sadly. the only character i own (so far!) is Evelyn. Sweet and stupid little Evey...**


	2. Evelyn's story

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Chpt 2 **

**"What?!" I yelped, throwing myself back, away from her. **_**How could I not have noticed? **_**I wailed to myself. Images of punishments inflicted by the Volturi when a guard violated the law ran through my head, reinforced by Evelyn's wide eyed fear. I let my instinct take over, and I shielded Evelyn, snarls ripping through my throat. I could smell her now; I recognized the scent and harsh aftertaste. **

__**"Jane," I whispered, dismayed and furious at myself, and at her for destroying our lives. She was about a mile off, but closing in fast. She could smell me, but she could smell Evelyn as well. We were trapped. **

**She was closing in faster now, scarcely one fourth of a mile away. I could feel Evelyn shuddering into my back beside me; she'd heard tales of Jane's skill. Before my lover's heart could beat 20 times, Jane was there. **

**"D-Demetri," my colleague said in a hushed tone. She was shocked. Indeed, I had been expecting rage, perhaps disbelief, but not shock. And shocked she was. Evelyn was statue still behind me, in fear or panic, I didn't know. **

**"How? You... You've never loved anyone. Ever. And now you've been seduced by a.... a mortal." I said nothing. Evelyn hissed softly behind me in the objection of the word.**

**She continued, oblivious to Evelyn's reaction. "Heidi.... Reneta.... They had no effect on you. And now, some human has you in the palm of her hand. Or is she just a paid whore?" **

**"And that, my little friend, was your last chance," an unexpected voice seethed from beside me. **_**Evelyn? But that doesn't make sense! She should be terrified, or panicked, not mad. The only thing that would make her mad like this is if she saw her use her gift on me.... **_**I froze in astonishment and horror, realizing what I had just acknowledged. **_**How?**_** The word loitered about in my head, demanding to know its own answer. **

**"Call me a mortal one more time, and you will be dead afore you can even turn to look at either of us," she continued.**

**"What have you told her?" Jane cried, exasperated now. Again, I had no answer. Besides, this was the biggest reaction I'd seen in a long time from her. Jane glared, livid with rage. "Demetri has no effect on me, I assure you, **_**human.**_**" **

**That was the straw that broke the fox's back. She snarled in fury, and it echoed around the woods, bouncing off the trees. Jane tottered back a step, uncertain for once. Evelyn was no more; the vixen inside of her was free to fight. She leapt toward Jane, changing in the process. What was left of her clothes, her skirt in this case, exploded into tattered scraps and swirled into a fiery storm. **

**She stood directly in front of Jane, daring her to continue. Her upper lip pulled back, exposing long, white incisors. Jane never had the chance. Her beautiful scarlet tail swishing aggressively and she lunged, pulling Jane down to the ground. Her jaws fastened on Jane's thin shoulder, waiting for her to utter one more offense.**

**"Evelyn," I whispered. If she killed Jane, Aro, Caius, and Marcus would know that something was capable of killing a murderous vampire, and of leaving me alive. They would either stalk the whole of Europe to track down and kill Evelyn, or they would accuse and kill me. I could not live again if she died; nor could she. I shuddered at the thought, and told her my reasons. **

**Jane listened quietly the whole time, her eyes growing wider at every new discovery. Evelyn released her, and motioned to her and me again with her snout, whining softly. **

**"She is a problem," I sighed, guessing her thoughts. "Sorry to say to you didn't help much, my fox." She ducked her head apologetically, but snapped it up again to glare at Jane, who was starting to speak. Jane winced again, and curled into a ball. Evelyn pushed her flat on her back, and placed one black paw on her chest, fastening her to the snowy ground.**

**I shook my head, "Eve, let her talk." She grumbled something in disagreement, but took off her massive but slender paw. I crawled over to Evelyn, placing a comforting hand on her shoulders. She butted me with her head affectionately, and nestled into my chest to lay her front half on my lap. Our other charge sat up carefully, wiping snow off her shoulders.**

** I eyed her warily, ready to slay her at the first sign of her gift on Evelyn. **_**If Jane thinks **_**Evelyn **_**would deliver a painful death....**_** I wasn't known just as the Volturi's tracker, and I could quite easily prove it. Jane did nothing though, shaking as she stared in fear at the colossal but lithe fox in my lap. Evelyn pulled at my pant pockets, oblivious to Jane's fear. **

**"Jane, I believe you were saying something?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. She didn't answer, just stared transfixed as Evelyn pulled a plastic bag from my pocket, and began eating whatever was in it. It really wasn't fair for me to be surprised with Jane; it wasn't everyday you almost get killed by a fox the size of a wolf.**

**"I... Yes. H-how did this happen?" She asked shakily. Evelyn pulled her head from the bag, apparently done, and licked my chin with a long, rough, chocolate covered tongue. Finished, she proceeded into unsuccessfully tried to clean her snout, but only achieved in getting milk chocolate smeared along the side of her face, staining scarlet fur a dirty ochre color. **

**I smiled, and started to wipe both our faces clear of brown. It was amazing how at ease she was near Jane, when nearly every night she writhed in bed, sobbing my name in terror as she dreamt of my colleagues.**

**"Evelyn?" She looked up at me, cocked her head, and gave me the puppy dog eyes. I laughed, and continued. **

**"You have more to tell than me. Carry on?" She sighed, and looked at my cloak, and then down at her rounded shape. I leaned over, careful not to dislodge her, and picked up the cloak to wrap it around her body. She exhaled in relief, and changed.**

** Her curvy figure pressed tight against my build, and she blushed as Jane's eyes widened in astonishment. I sighed in relief, and pulled her head up for a quick kiss. Her naked skin pressed against my torso, an invitation impossible to ignore. Evelyn shook her head, flushing again. **

**"Not now," She whispered, her words only for me. **_**God, what am I? A perverted old man? Is that what I am?! **_**I thought, aghast. But now wasn't the time for this, for Evelyn was telling her tale. **

**"It was the year of 1918, during the Spanish influenza. My mother, father, and brother had all died, leaving me on my own at age 14. I was supporting myself as a fire eater at the time, though I fetched a fair amount of attention from the men and boys, much to my regret. I supported myself for two years afterward the influenza as a singer in Chicago, and the men grew more and more persistent as I filled out and grew.**

**One night, a little after my seventeenth birthday in fact, one man decided he had had enough of my mild flirting, and he wanted to teach me how a real woman plays. Against my will of course. That's were Felix comes in." I heard Jane gasp quietly at mention of the name, but Evelyn continued on.**

**"Felix smelt the blood whilst hunting, and decided to investigate. Besides, what's one dying person to someone who has a shot at livelihood?" Evelyn laughed without humor, and carried on.**

**"I don't know what Felix saw in me that night. There were probably hundreds of other pretty girls in Chicago about to get raped; what difference did I make? I never did ask, as it only matters he saved me. How he did it, I have no knowledge either. But he did, and managed to lug me back to Dom, broken, bleeding and unconscious. All I know is that the first person I saw was Demetri," she said with a happy sigh. "I'll never forget that first time." **_**Neither will I, **_**I grinned to myself. **_**Who could have ever guessed our reaction?**_

**We were both grinning now, reliving the memory. "Felix had rested me on a satin couch; he had rented quarters in some sort of posh hotel until I was well enough to travel with you two boys. Both of you were already 'in the palm of my hand' as Jane so charmingly put it. I half slid off the stupid thing when I saw you, but if I'm remembering correctly, you caught me." **

**"Of course I caught you! I wasn't going to let you maim yourself again after we just patched you up!" I cut in with a chuckle. She mock-punched me from her position on my lap, and continued on telling our story, this time to Jane.**

**"Anyways, after he caught me up, I twisted around and we wasted no time in getting to know each other. Dom never asked my name, I never asked his. It just felt **_**right. **_**It was**__**like we were meant for each other. Looking back now, that was probably the truth head on. Felix found us like that, kissing and gasping for air. You should have seen his face!" Evelyn laughed.**

**"I was always a little sister to Felix, I loved him, he loved me, but nothing more. Felix was like my lost brother, but much, much more dangerous, and minus the manners. Demetri.... was the lover I never had. And what a lover he is! My mother would have been devastated if she was still alive, but she had always prayed I would find the right person. **

**Felix still teases us about back then, but he has quite a collection to choose from nowadays," she said with a laugh. Even Jane was starting to smile.**

**"I never left their sides," she continued. "It was always Felix, Dom, or both. I was nearly always with Demetri, but he would never let me see him hunt. I never objected, as I knew I might always have looked at him and seen a vampire if I did, not a lover unsuitable for an archangel." **

**"Wait," Jane gasped. You knew he was a vampire even **_**human**_**?"**

**"Sure. Felix would never have just waited until I guessed! If Demetri and Felix were both vampires, what's the problem? They were perfect for me; would being human have made much of a difference? It's not what they eat, it's what they do," Evelyn said simply, as if it settled the matter. **

**I pondered this to myself, musing over it. **_**Is it really that simple? **_**Very, very few people ever would even consider standing close to our type. Most animals wouldn't even stray within a five mile radius of us, with a few exceptions. **_**Foxes, for one, **_**I thought with a grin. **

**"Now then, back to the story! I stuck to their sides like a bur on a horse's tail, never leaving them unless worked free by very, very, lithe fingers. Aro's fingers, for example." Evelyn paused to take a deep breath, her eyes hollow with the memory.**

**"In 1920, Caius decided he needed his tracker and strongman back. Aro agreed, and sent Santiago, Eleazar, Corin, and Afton to fetch his boy toys back. Jane, you and Alec weren't with the Volturi back then, but that made them no less powerful. Demetri and Felix were originally sent to meet the covens in North America, when they found me. They stayed with me and America for far longer than necessary, and Caius was getting more suspicious by the day.**

** Being without a tracker slowed the hunt down considerably, and gave us just enough time to escape from the hunters. But not in together," She sighed, deep with sorrow. I hadn't forgotten about back then, indeed the reminiscence often boiled in the back of my thoughts, demanding attention.**

**"Felix and I escaped, but Dom was 'restored'. I never questioned him about what they did to him, nor will I. He never said one word though, and his thoughts too, revealed nothing."**

**Jane yelped. "How?! It's impossible! No one, **_**no one**_**, has ever hidden something from Aro!" I shrugged, as if I really didn't know. Of course, I would have to tell her eventually, seeing as she'd met Evey now. Why not?**

**"Maybe it's just being a half-breed, but no one can mentally affect her. When Felix and I report to Aro, the time spent with her is blank, unreadable, and almost static," I answered, wary of her reaction.**

**She met my eyes, horrified, as she realized the price I had paid. She had not suffered, but had often enough helped inflict those poor souls who had disobeyed our masters. But her talent was nothing,**_** nothing**_**, compared to the price I had had to pay. I burrowed my face in Evelyn's hair, breathing in her scent, calming me.**

**Evelyn shook her hair, continuing again.**

**`"Felix and I traveled for half a year, avoiding big cities and sticking to the woods, where we where less noticeable. That meant less hunting possibilities, and Felix began to depend on animal blood, much to his dismay." She smiled then, remembering some inside joke.**

** "We began to meet other immortal creatures other than ourselves, such as other vampires, nixies, kelpies, kitsune .... and werewolves." I froze again, reliving the moment that had changed it all. How she had twisted in agony, her breath coming in sharp screams, and how she had cried my name in terror. Her fingers had twined into mine, her tears cascading down her rosy cheeks. I shuddered, forcing myself to stick to the present. **

**"We were in British Columbia at the time, hunting again. Felix let me watch him hunt as long as he was hunting animals, so I was with him. He- it came out of nowhere. Ever seen a true werewolf? They're about the size of a Clydesdale, but a lot stronger. And with daggers for teeth.**

** Felix... couldn't do anything. One moment he was hunting, the next fangs the size of my hand were burying themselves into my waist. I still have the scars now; some things even vampire venom can't fix. The pain was excruciating. I don't remember much of what happened next, the world could have been in flames and I wouldn't have noticed. Nor would I have cared.**

**I didn't realize it until later, but the bastard had already released me. What I felt then was venom, plain and simple. I have never felt vampire venom alone, only combined with werewolf taint, so I cannot compare to anything you might know. I can only tell you that the agony is worse than anything, **_**anything **_**your venom or your gift can produce." Jane's ashen face paled visibly and her voice shook.**

**"When? When have you seen me use my gift? I... there's no way... I mean.... the Volturi. How do you see the Volturi?" If I hadn't been curious too, I would have laughed at the way Jane,**__**the most sadistic being I knew besides Marcus, as she stuttered along. **

**"Another story for a different time," Evelyn replied. She avoided my questioning look, and continued.**

**"What happened next, I can recall perfectly, for it was both the beginning and end of my life. How could I not? Over my screams, I was faintly aware of a pitched battle taking place. Snarls, whimpers, none of them mattered to me. But Demetri still did. **

**He was all I saw, but he was there. With me. And then, he was gone. I don't know how I managed it, but I had to see what was happening so I crawled out of the pool of my blood, and into the surrounding brush. What I saw..." She took a deep breath, and started again.**

**"I saw hell. Felix had a vice grip on the werewolf's back; Demetri was sinking his teeth into it's neck. Blood was... everywhere. It streamed off the werewolf's back, off me, and into a rising tide of liquid pain. I was hanging by a thumbnail on life, its venom and my fear the only thing keeping me alive." **

**What she had described was the truth, but there was more to it than that.  
It was my turn to tell the story. **

**"Felix was close to losing it. He was slipping, and his blows were getting more and more astray. Seeing as I was hanging from the beast's neck, I was closest to its heart. Our venom is deadly to werewolves; but with them so big, it can take more than a few hours to set in. Unless the venom was instilled directly to it's heart. How lucky I was!" I laughed sarcastically. **

**"It did the trick, and you could hardly hear Evelyn's screams over the beast's. Of course it still wasn't dead yet, as their hearts are about the size of your head, but it writhed enough that it would be dead by noon, and dawn was close already. **

**But there was still Evelyn," I said, my voice barely louder than the wind as it rattled through the pines. **

**"I got there as soon as I could; I left Felix to polish off the dog. But Evelyn was still too far gone in the venom to do much. If I let the venom change her, I might someday have to kill her by the order of Caius. I cannot live without her, and she cannot do the latter. **

**What choice did I have? To go to my masters and beg for death like the Cullen did? I didn't know what would happen if I bit her; would she die like the pathetic thrashing mutt behind me? Or would she hate me forever even if she did survive? If there was even the slightest chance she might survive, I was willing to take it," I laughed, a hard, bitter sound.**

**"And so I bit her, praying the while she would not die. She only took a day to change, but even as the dog behind me stilled, I could do not but worry. And when she did..." I could feel myself stupidly grinning, as I recalled the first time she opened her new eyes to the old world. Jane stared at me, probably wondering why an idiotic smile had taken over my normally somber features.**

**"When she first opened her eyes, we were both shocked. Not that she was alive, even though that was the biggest blessing itself. No, we were shocked by her eyes. Not the ruby color of a newborn's, nor the color of ours, mild crimson. They were a beautiful shade of amber, as they still are now. They were the color of a wild animal's. A cougar's eyes, or perhaps a wolf's. Or... a fox's." A wry smile curled my lips, but Jane was beyond being surprised by anything now.**

**"It was like the first time all over again. Surprise after surprise hurtled our way, testing us to the bane of our existence. We both had been steeling ourselves, preparing for the worst. I had been holding her, cradling against me, and thus I felt it when she awoke. 'Felt' wouldn't be a very apt description for anyone else, but seeing as a giant fox isn't hard to ignore..." I trailed off, meeting the gaze of the woman I would die for. **

**"You... changed? The moment you opened your eyes?" Jane questioned, a trifle shocked.**

**"Yerp," Evelyn chirped.**

**"Yes," I answered, ignoring my lover.**

**"That's... amazing. Gifts normally don't make themselves apparent until two weeks after rebirth, and when they do..."**

**"That's not my gift," Evelyn sighed, "I discovered my gift a few days later." Jane was staring in raw, staggering bewilderment, growing more and more insecure at each new story. **

**"Your... gift?" she stuttered.**

**"I'm a fire dancer. I guess playing with the inferno in Chicago rubbed off on me," Evelyn chuckled wryly. "It dances for me, shapes at my touch, or in other words, it loves me. There is nothing, **_**nothing **_**fire can't accomplish. Of course, many a person could say much the same thing about pain. But people never realize, fire **_**is **_**pain. A master of fire is a master of pain. So really, we're not all that different," Evelyn smiled disarmingly. **

**Jane gaped openly, frozen in shock and terror. This was fast turning into a hopeless fight for dominance, like a runt puppy challenging the battle-worn Alpha. It really wasn't fair to laugh at her; she'd always been in control, never before at the receiving end of fear. So why was I just as terrified as her? **

**Again, I was astounded with Evelyn. She spoke it so nonchalant, as if it was nothing. I knew better. I had seen her summon blazes taller than I and from bare ground. I had also seen her raise flames on water, and seen them feast on wayward boats. **

**I had never been afraid of her though, much like I was never afraid of many of my colleagues. This was the one exception. As I watched Jane cower, I too was shivering as Evelyn's amber eyes burned, smoldering like the blazes she loved so.**

**I bit my lip, forcing myself to lock away my fear in some long forgotten corner of my mind, in places only Aro could enter.**

**"Can your gift work on Corin? He's immune to fire." Jane asked. I was glad she asked since I had often wondered the same thing. She had never met Corin, for obvious reasons. Corin made you relive your worst memories, and physical pain, and Evelyn had many, many bad memories. Not that she had any other members of the Volturi anyway. **

**"There's an exception to everyone," Evelyn smiled sadly. "I don't know. He's just immune to normal fire from what I've heard from Felix, and mine isn't normal, but maybe. He's not a shield if it's mental, so who knows?"**

**"Now that that's aside, there **_**is **_**a little bit of the story left. If you'll shut up for a moment, I can tell you more." The role from a dominant Alpha about to whip the hell out of the foolish kit had changed almost instantly to caring mother scolding a child for ruining her dinner. Jane nodded quickly, her eyes wide. We must have made quite the picture; a pale, man with no shirt and blood red eyes with a beautiful copper haired girl in his lap who was enveloped only in a thick, gray cloak, who was telling off a wide eyed, pale girl in the new fallen snow. **_**Yes, quite the picture, **_**I thought wryly.**

**"Like I was saying before," Evelyn glared, "I changed the moment I opened my eyes, but that doesn't mean I was still your average newborn. I remembered every detail of my past life; I still do. But on the other hand, I have always been weaker than any other immortal aside from the kitsune and I sleep, also much like them. I'm faster than any vampire, but I have a heart and blood, so there are still limits. I also can't change if both my wrists are enclosed. Shackles, bracelets, even someone just holding my wrists together. I'm hoping you aren't stupid enough to try that. It doesn't bind my gift," Evelyn grimaced. **

**"Never dreamed of it," Jane answered with a shaky smile. "Is that your story? Or is there still more?"**

**"Nope. That's it. There's a few minor stories, but that's a good start for now," beneath the cheery demeanor, her eyes were guarded. I knew she had secrets, but I had always respected her space. Now though, the impulse to know was nearly overpowering. I traced designs on Evelyn's back to distract myself, but it worked only because she shivered into my chest. **

**"How-" My question was cut off by the deep chimes of the Palazzo dei Priori's bells. Jane and I froze. Had the time really flown by that fast? **_**Damn...**_

__**"Eve, we have to go..." I said, anxiously glancing towards the city, though the woods made it easy to forget there was anything there. My lover sighed, and got off my lap, but still bending over me.**

**"Come back soon, 'k? And tell me if they send you anywhere," she pleaded, her fiery eyes huge.**

**"I will, I promise!" I smiled, my breath catching in my chest. I should have been used to it by now. How long had I watched her sleep, breath, and laugh? It felt like centuries, but every time she looked at me like this, my mouth would go dry and my heart ached, like I had just met her rather than having known her for decades. Nothing mattered in that moment. Not Jane, not the bells, and not the falling snow. I pulled her tight to me, tilting her head up to look at me, and kissed her. Any tension in us evaporated as we held each other, almost going limp in the other's arms. Her scent washed over me, like a toy boat in a hurricane. **

**Her hands wound into my hair, as everywhere she touched burned with an arcane fire****.****Jane was all but forgotten, at least, until she coughed, embarrassed.****I unwillingly released Evelyn, the fire she had given me still burning me. ****"Dom.... We have to go," Jane said softly. I sighed, got up, and waited for Jane. Evelyn smiled, meeting my gaze.** **"C'mon Demetri, Caius won't be all too happy with you," Jane said. I closed my eyes regretfully, turned away, and walked away from Evelyn.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Ouch. Don't think ol' Jane was expecting ****that.**** Sorry for editing so much peoplez! The people who subscribed to me are probably pounding their heads against walls right now, but I am workin' on chappie 3, I promise! Almost done!**

**-Long live the stupid Fox! ~Evelyn!**


	3. What is love?

**Chpt. 3 **

**"Demetri, Demetri! Where is your head today?" Aro scolded fondly. **

**"Still in-" Felix hit me then, hard enough to keep me from finishing the sentence. I'd almost said "in bed", referring to Evelyn rather than the fact we didn't sleep. **

**"Thanks Felix," I muttered. Others might think it was sarcasm marring my voice, but thankfully Felix wasn't that stupid. I think. **

**"Anytime!" He answered with that stupid, smug grin of his. "Just say the word!"**

**"Boys! Calm down! Felix, I need your time too!" Aro chuckled. "Someone has to check up on that clan up in Finland; they have their hands full with another newborn. Will you two?" Aro asked quizzically, as if he didn't already know.**

**"Now?" Felix countered, not giving me the chance to answer. I sighed. After three centuries, he'd never changed. Even if we lived to be thousands of years old, I doubted that he would ever be less, well, Felix-ish. I elbowed him lightly in the ribs, and turned my attention to Aro.**

**"If you don't have anything else to do!"**

**"Right then, we're outta here!" We started down the hall, towards the main exit.**

**"I'm expecting a full report when you get back!" Aro called after us.**

**"Like we could ever give you anything else!" Felix yelled back, laughing. I grinned, and picked up my pace until I was trotting down the hall. Really, there was only one thing ever hidden from Aro, and she was just outside.**

**"Going back to Evey? Don't blame you. After all, why waste time with poor old, boring Felix when you could be kicking up sand with Evelyn?" Felix drawled with mock sadness. **

**"Lucky, do us all a favor and shut up. Alright? Just shut up. I told her I would tell her if we had to go anywhere."**

**"****_Lucky? _****Where the hell did that come from?!" Felix yelped, indignant.**

**"Lucky, you know, like Felix. Felix is Spanish for lucky, hm?"**

**"Quit calling me that!" I grinned. This could get good. He had a pet peeve.**

**"Why not, ****_Fortuno_****?" **

**"Damn it!" He snarled, quivering in blind rage. "I said, quit calling me that! It sounds like a dog's name!! And Fortuno is just lucky in Italian! Not even a name!" **

**"You're right; it does sound like a dog's name, aye? It kinda suits your bitchy personality," I grinned slyly. I hadn't teased him like this for centuries. "Or maybe not. Guess you're more of a cat than a dog. What was that comic? Felix the Cat lives on, hmm? Here kitty, kitty, kitty! Me-ow!" I felt like high; normally I only felt like this around Evey! ****_Might as well enjoy it while it lasts... _****I grinned wickedly. **

**He cursed something, and shoved me until my back was pressed to a window. I only chuckled, pushed out the window, and ****_jumped_****. I landed softly, but had to swiftly move again before Felix landed. He wasn't as surefooted.**

**He stumbled awkwardly as he landed, his foot twisting beneath him.**

**"Oh, did the poor little kitty not land on his pitty-paws?" I mock sympathized, and danced into the woods.**

**"You bastard," Felix snarled, crashing to his feet.**

**"Evelyn!" I called out, interrupting Felix's low oaths.**

**"That's right, go hide behind a woman's skirts," He muttered. There was a soft sound and a flurry of snowflakes as my lover dropped gracefully onto the slick ground.**

**"Back so soon?" She said with a grin. Her copper curls were a spark of fire in the new fallen snow, beautiful but unreal.**

**"Like you're one to talk, pretty fox," Felix chuckled, tweaking her nose. She made a face and hugged him. A fond, rare smile graced my half brother's features, but it was masked swiftly. I grinned at Felix, and he scowled. ****_Go figure. Every tough guy has his weak spots, _****I chuckled inwardly, watching Evelyn work her magic on Felix.**

**"Told you you were lucky," I chuckled, unwilling to let the opportunity pass.**

**"Shuttup," he muttered.**

**"What are you talking about?" Evelyn piped up, skipping out of Felix's arms and into mine. I sighed happily as she relaxed into my chest, breathing in her wild and comforting scent. We held each other tightly, fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle.**

**"Felix, if you don't tell me, I'll light a fire under you're ass until its nice and golden..." She threatened. It was obscene to think she would hurt ****_anyone _****when we held each other like this, but I knew she could easily cause a riot, gift or no. **

**"He needs a good ass tan. It's too pale," I cut in. Felix sniffed mockingly, twisting himself until he could see his backside. **

**"You really think so? I got a tan just last week..." Evelyn giggled, and he winked.**

**"Then it would just sparkle, stupid!" She laughed.**

**"Good lord Evey, don't give him ideas!" I cried in ridiculed horror.**

**"Alright! Alright! Fine, don't tell me!" She giggled hopelessly, caught up in her own laughter. ****_I love this.... seeing her so happy, _****I smiled inwardly.**

**"If you didn't come just to annoy the hell out of me, does that mean Aro and Caius are sending you somewhere?"**

**"Clever fox," Felix nodded with a tight grin, his hands thrust in his pockets.**

**"Where to then?" She asked, ignoring Felix. **

**"To check up on the coven in Finland. 'Guess they haven't been all too considerate of their fellow human beings," I sighed wistfully, rubbing my stomach for added affect. **

**"Oh get out!" She giggled, unsuccessfully trying to push me backwards. **

**"Now, now, you two.... kiss and make up," Felix chuckled. I grinned wickedly as Evelyn danced back, and then caught her arm. I pulled her back roughly, but not painfully, and she smiled as she fell into me.**

**Her lips were hot and passionate, with the kind of urgency and desperation that frequently brought us to bed each night. Her hands tangled into my hair, her body crushing against mine... **

**"Hey, hey! Both of you, cut that out! You two break it up! Good grief, I say one suggestive comment and you two start making out to prove me wrong!" Felix groaned behind us. "I swear, you two were a match made in hell or something!"**

**"Felix!" Evelyn yelped, indignant, landing a solid blow to his head.**

**"A match made in ****_hell_****?" I chuckled.**

**"Well, you know, you're a vampire, she's a fox, and if you two start that sorta stuff ****_again_****, yes, I would say you two are a match made in hell," Felix drawled. "Mmm hm... she can be one hell of a seducer at times," I chuckled, thinking of our afternoon in the snow.**

**"See? That's my point! The little fox knows how to get her way, whether it be through love or hate!"**

**"Point taken. Still, what would you do if she started tempting you?"**

**"Honestly?"**

**"Yes, honestly."**

**"I'd probably start making out."**

**"FELIX!" Evelyn yelled. "There is no damn way I would ask you to ****_make out with me_****."**

**"Sorry to say, you never know what's going through your head, Vixie."**

**"That, and it's always been our first nature to give you whatever you desired," I murmured, distracted. **

**"Too true, Dommy boy. If you asked one of us to kill Caius right now, we probably wouldn't hesitate."**

**"Don't even joke about that!" Evelyn said in hushed tones, as if afraid he would hear them. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her warm neck absently. The truth in Felix's words troubled me. ****_He's right.... if Evelyn told me to never drink from a human again, I would do it, just to please her_****, I realized. ****_Not that there's much to do about that anyway. You can't change the way a falcon hunts._**

******"Evelyn... We'll have to go soon," I murmured.**

**"Now?" Her fiery eyes were huge, framed by thick, dark lashes and laced with tears. Felix frowned as he saw her face.**

**"I'm afraid so love."**

**"You'll come back home right?" Felix began to grimace. The words didn't sink in at first. ****_She's afraid... we won't come home?_**** My mind reeled. Had she always been afraid of us dying on the field? Never coming home again, much like many of the young widows' husbands who went off to war but never came home back in her time? **

**"Evelyn, have we ever really been in harm's way? We were sent to deal with newborns. Practically babies. The worst wound we've gotten is a small bite or a solid blow. We'll be fine." Felix comforted. I was glad he could still talk. I couldn't.**

**"No..." She mumbled, hiding her face in my cloak.**

**"Eve, you've seen me fight. I can force almost anyone to anything. Now imagine Demetri here. He can pin me to the floor in seconds, and anyone around him is practically dead already. Anything, ****_anyone_****, he protects becomes the safest person in the world, including himself. No one can touch him," Felix raised an eyebrow. "Except maybe you. You, sweet fox, tend to get through his defenses a lot." Evelyn giggled, tears still wet on her cheeks, ****_laughing_****. My panic seemed to melt at the sound of it.**

**"Was that supposed to be a threat? ****_'I can force almost anyone to anything.'_**** Should I be afraid?" I smiled.**

**"Hell yeah!"Felix grinned, mock punching me on the shoulder.**

**"We ****_will _****be back. That I can promise," I assured with a worried smile. **

**"I love you Dom," She whispered, nuzzling my neck.**

**"I love you too Eve," I murmured. She pecked me on the cheek, and jumped out of my arms, twisting into a kit-sized fox as she fell. **

**"What? That's it? No kiss for me?" Felix moaned. She yipped, and coughed lightly. That was her way of laughing, and she laughed frequently; a characteristic that made me happy. She trotted back and jumped on Felix, pausing only to lick his face.**

**"Ugh. Thanks Eve, ****_thanks_****." She laughed at his disgust, and danced off him, only to break into a fluid sprint.**

**"I miss her already," I sighed. How many more years could I take of this life?**

**"It's a painful feeling, to fall in love," Felix murmured, turning his back to the woods. I followed him.**

**"Is it?" I asked suddenly, stopping completely.**

**"How would you describe it?" Felix also stopped, still not turning to look at me. **

**"It's like life. It ****_is _****life. Beautiful and ugly, gentle and agonizing, cruel and sweet. Almost like a rose."**

**"Demetri," Felix turned to look at me. "Lives fly by us, as do lovers. We have no choice but to watch them bypass us. When we do love, most are formed by covens who are too weak to protect themselves. It's like marrying a rich man's daughter to have his money. Love is too rare for others to understand."**

**"Yet another reason Evelyn can't be known to Aro!" I glared, getting mad now. "Why talk about this? They will never know of her, she will never die by their hand!"**

**"And if they do?"**

**"If they do.... I will kill the Volturi."**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**This one's for Cho Raven Black! Check out her profile peoplez! And if ya don't review, I'll set Evey on you!**

**-Long live the stupid Fox! ~Evelyn!**


End file.
